


[Podfic] Stockings

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [14]
Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: In which Lady Legerwood and Meg advise Kitty on the niceties of a wedding night, including the importance of stockings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413187) by [laallomri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laallomri/pseuds/laallomri). 



> Recorded as a party favor for blackglass for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Huge thank you Pariaritzia for giving me permission to record this!!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Stockings

  


**Author:** Pariaritzia  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Cotillion  
  
**Pairing:** Kitty Charing/Freddy Standen  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** In which Lady Legerwood and Meg advise Kitty on the niceties of a wedding night, including the importance of stockings.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCotillion%5d%20Stockings.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413187) | **Wordcount:** 2543  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCotillion%5d%20Stockings.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 15:47  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCotillion%5d%20Stockings.m4b) | **Size:** 7.5 MB | **Duration:** 15:47  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
